Frankenstein 2000 Chapter 4-Revenge of the Creature!
by GLEN RUDE
Summary: Two weeks had passed! Two long weeks since the most horrendous of nights! The night when the creature that I created viciously murdered, yes MURDERED a pizza delivery guy and nearly did the same thing to Jimmigor! Oh, Jimmigor! Poor, poor Jimmigor! Your dunce-like, brain-cell deficient way of thinking has once again caused a great maelstrom of discord upon the house Frankenstein!


Frankenstein 2000 Chapter 4 –Revenge of the Creature

Two weeks had passed! Two long weeks since the most horrendous of nights! The night when the creature that I created viciously murdered, yes MURDERED a pizza delivery guy and nearly did the same thing to Jimmigor! Oh, Jimmigor! Poor, poor Jimmigor! Your dunce-like, brain-cell deficient way of thinking has once again caused a great maelstrom of discord upon the house of Frankenstein! I vowed that I, Chadwick Von Frankenstein would find the creature and contain him again within the basement cell. Yes, even now I still feel there is hope to rehabilitate the creature. I just need more time to think and formulate a plan. Perhaps I could perform an operation on the creature and fix the parts of his brain that seem to have suffered a major malfunction; but, ALAS! I have not had the slightest of luck in finding the creature! I had Jimmigor take the uniform of the pizza delivery driver and wash it thoroughly with the special cleaner that I created this is capable of removing any type of stain, especially blood! Even a forensic scientist would not be able to find a particle of blood in that uniform now. Of course, the brain of a simple forensic scientist is nothing compared to the creative cranium of I, Chadwick Von Frankenstein! In fact, I sent Jimmigor back to Domino's Pizza with that very fore- mentioned uniform to replace the recently deceased pizza driver. Interestingly enough, no one even noticed the old-switcheroo even took place! I suppose amongst the strange freaks working at Dominoes, Jimmigor must have fit right in! Why would I do such a thing you ask? Of course your simple brain would not comprehend the reasoning's behind my actions! I will explain so that you may hopefully understand how the brain of a master chess player works! With Jimmigor out delivering pizza every night, he will be my "eyes and ears on the street." He will be in the midst of the city and will be able to let me know if he sees or hears anything about the creature! PLUS, that useless fool can finally contribute to the household with a paycheck! PLUS, he will be out of the way so that I can continue to spend time with my dear, sweet Elizabeth without his insolent interruptions. PLUS, we will get free pizza to our hearts delight! Ha ha ha! I am saving up for a wedding remember!"

(Suddenly, the door opens and…)

"Master, master, Jimmigor home from work! Jimmigor had to deliver lots of pizzas today. Jimmigor very tired!" Jimmigor declares.

"Jimmigor! Tell, me, did you see any signs of the creature while you were out on your pizza delivering excursions?" Chadwicks asks.

"Jimmigor no see creature master. Maybe creature hitchhike out of town like David Banner at end of every Hulk episode." Jimmigor says.

"I highly doubt it you bumbling buffoon! Banner, who's actual comic book name is "Bruce" by the way, was the good, human part of the Hulk monster. My creature has no good human side. He is a monster all of the time! You, Jimmigor should be out there looking for him before he strikes again!" Chadwick declares.

"Jimmigor told you master, he tired. He oh, so very, very tired. Every time Jimmigor get back to Domino's he ready to stop work and come home. Then they say "Carlos", we got another one for ya! Two large pizzas with everything headed to an address on Senate Ave!" Jimmigor declares.

"Wait! Your name is not Carlos! Why in all creation would they call you Carlos?" Chadwick questioned.

"Carlos, the name of delivery guy that creature kill. Now, Jimmigor Carlos! Jimmigor like to be Carlos! Carlos is smooooooth with the ladies!" Jimmigor says proudly.

"What! What infernal madness is this!? Jimmigor, give me the tip money that you made tonight and get to work on your chores!" Chadwick orders.

"Noooooooo, this "Carlos' tip money, heh-heh. Plus, Carlos, errrr Jimmigor verrrrrrrrrrrrrry tired remember. He work verrrrrrrrrrrrry hard." Jimmigor says.

"Damn it Jimmigor! Give me that money right now or while you are asleep I will inject you with a serum that will make it so you cannot move. Then I will detach your head from your body and attach it to the body of a jackass! Then attach the jackass's head to your body! Now give me that money and get to work on your chores…..NOW!" Chadwick said angrily.

"Yes, master. Jimmigor get to work," Jimmigor says while sauntering away.

"Now, I have other things to deal with. For instance, it is my dear, sweet Elizabeth's Birthday tomorrow. I must get her something that she will truly appreciate. Hmmmm…...a diamond necklace, a gold bracelet, or a new VCR?"

(Just then a commercial comes on the television in the background)

**Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow**

"Hmmmmmm….I must stretch my never ending intelligence to the limits to think of a gift that my sweet Elizabeth will truly appreciate!" Chadwick exclaims.

(Jimmigor is in the background sweeping the floor and begins singing)

"Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow."

"What is that infernal song?! It makes me want to destroy the television set! Jimmigor! Stop singing with that irritating commercial!" Chadwick demands.

"Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow."

"Carlos love this commercial. It make Carlos happy every time. Carlos love cats. Everyone love cats!"

"Your name is not Carlos, it is Jimmi-WAIT! A seed of an amazing idea has begun sprouting in the wonderful garden of my mind! I could purchase one of those feline creatures for Elizabeth for her impending birthday! I am sure she would not be expecting that! Ahhhhhh, once again I have not been let down my own brain, the only true friend I ever had! Plus, I can use the tip money I have amassed from Jimmigor so I don't even have to dip into my own money supply! In the morning, I must exit with the quickness and go directly to the nearest pet purchasing establishment!" Chadwick declares.

(In the morning, Chadwick exits with the quickness and heads to the nearest pet purchasing establishment. There, he uses Jimmigor's hard earned tip money from Domino's to purchase a yellow cat. He also manages to pick up a bouquet of flowers and then heads to Elizabeth's place. He leaves the cat in a small crate by the bushes just outside the door so that Elizabeth does not see it right away.)

"Chadwick, what a surprise!" Elizabeth says upon opening the door.

"Of course my love! I would never miss seeing you on your birthday!" Chadwick exclaims.

"Birthday?" Elizabeth ponders.

"Yes, of course, today, the 17th of May is your birthday. I had it written down in my planner book that I forced Jimmigor to create for me, with all the important dates I needed to remember written down in it." Chadwick states.

"Sorry, but my birthday was April 17th. I thought you had forgotten. Plus, you were so stressed at the time with your "experiments," I didn't want to mention it and upset you any further." Elizabeth says sadly.

"Egad! Is this true!? Once again, Jimmigor has set me up for failure! I will go to great lengths to think of new and excruciating punishments for that bumpy backed bastard!" Chadwick says angrily.

"Chadwick, no. Don't be so hard on him. I feel so sorry for Jimmigor. I am sure he has had a hard life with his deformity and plus he is not all there mentally. I think he is even beginning to forget his name." Elizabeth says,

"What! Why do you say that Elizabeth!? Chadwick prods.

"Well, he has been bringing me free pizzas a few evenings a week. I knew it was Jimmigor but he kept saying his name was Carlos for some reason. I did appreciate the free pizzas though. I even gave him extra tip money each time." Elizabeth declares.

"WHAT THE FU-(Ahem!) Fulgurates! Yes, Fulgurates! Why is Jimmigor bringing you pizza!? Now that fool shall truly pay the pied piper! And I DON'T mean pizza pie!" Chadwick says angrily.

"Chadwick, please! I don't like seeing this side of you! It really scares me. I don't want want you to hurt Jimmigor or ANYBODY! I just want you to be happy! Instead of using your great mind to hurt someone, use it to solve problems in the world!" Elizabeth exclaims.

"Yes, you are right, of course my dear beloved. I do have some ideas. One even has to do with the confounded planner book! My vision is that one day people will not need planner books anymore because they will walk around with phone devices that are far more sleek and adaptable than the bulky devices people are using now. These new devices will be phones that are "smart" and will be able to access the internet as well as having built in electronic calendars that people will use to program all of their important dates and activities into. They will even get "notifications" to alert them ahead of time so they never miss an important event!" Chadwick proclaims.

"Chadwick, you are such a visionary!' Elizabeth says.

"Yes, yes, I know. I haven't had time to work on it since I am trying to spend my time on inventions that will bring me great wealth and fame, and I doubt that one would. Anyway! My dear, I apologize again for Jimmigor's (ahem!), I mean….. MY mistake! I will make it up to you! Here, take these ever so fresh flowers!" Chadwick says proudly.

"Thank you so much Chaddy-poo! These are beautiful! Let me put them in water!" Elizabeth says happily.

"Yes, I concur, some high quality H2O would do the flowers some good!"

(Chadwick waits until Elizabeth is finished putting the flowers into a vase)

"My dear, sweet, adored, cherished, precious and worshiped darling. I have another gift for you. I was pondering what gift would please you the most and this idea came to me out of nowhere. The most perfect gift for the most perfect girl. Close your eyes."

(Chadwick slips behind the bushes and reappears with…)

"A cat! Oh my! Chadwick! It's so cute and sweet! Ohhhhh….I love it SO MUCH! Is it a girl or a boy!?" Elizabeth asks.

"It is a girl my dear." Chadwick states.

"Awww! I will name her Cindy! Cindy Clawford!" Elizabeth says proudly.

"That is the perfect name Elizabeth! You are so clever indeed! What will I do with TWO models!? Ha ha!" Chadwick jokes.

"Oh Chadwick. I am so in love with you. You are everything to me. Come here genius," Elizabeth says seductively.

(Elizabeth grabs Chadwick and begins kissing him passionately.)

"Mmmm. Chadwick, I want you sooooo badly. Mmmmmm. Chaddy baby are you happy to see me or is that a banana in your pocket?" Elizabeth asks.

"It is an actual banana my love. I like to keep a healthy snack with me at all times." Chadwick says.

(Chadwick pulls out a banana from his pocket).

"Take me now Chadwick! We don't have to wait until the wedding! I need you and I can't wait any longer! Please Chaddy take me!" Elizabeth proclaims.

"Yes! Yes! I…..I…..No!" Chadwick says suddenly while pushing Elizabeth back.

"I, Chadwick Von Frankenstein made a vow that I would wait until our wedding night for the sweetest of ambrosias and I meant it! I am sorry Elizabeth, but I am a man of my word! I want to keep your honor in place and I know that our wedding night will be truly special and worth the proverbial wait. Do you understand my love? Chadwick asks.

"Don't you want me? Maybe that is why you spend so much time in your laboratory! Speaking of that, maybe it's time you gave up being a scientist and got a REAL job!" Elizabeth says harshly.

"WHAT! WHAT! Did you say what I THINK you said!? How dare you Elizabeth!? I, Chadwick Von Frankenstein am in possession of the greatest scientific mind on the face of this planet! I would be doing myself a disservice by wasting away at some ordinary "job"! Jobs are for mindless laborers! Sheep to be led by a sheep herder! Chadwick Von Frankenstein is no sheep! I thought you understood me, Elizabeth? You saw what happened to me in that pathetic science class in school. You even saw how I was ridiculed by the small minded simpletons. The simpletons of yesterday are the sheep of today! I have spent my life innovating new ideas and creating what has never been created! I am basically a God on this earth, for I have even given life to the dead!" Chadwick exclaims.

"Wha-what are you talking about Chadwick? Life to the dead?" Elizabeth says in a frightened voice.

"No-Nothing Elizabeth. F-Forgive me. In my ranting and raving I have gotten carried away. Look, Elizabeth, I love you with all of my heart. You know that don't you? I swear that I will provide for you, no matter what I have to do. We will lead the most wonderful and blissful married life. We will move to a house in the country with all of our little children running around happily. Cindy Clawford will be lying in the shade while you sip lemonade on the porch. Everything will be perfect, I tell you…PERFECT!" Chadwick declares emotionally.

"I-I'm sorry, Chadwick. I should not have said what I said. I was just feeling insecure. Sometimes I ask myself why a genius would want me?" Elizabeth says sadly.

"My love. I swear, everything I am doing is for you. For that perfect life I described! Please, get some rest. Tomorrow, I will come and I shall wine and dine you and we will forget all of these un-pleasantries." Chadwick says, while kissing Elizabeth on the cheek.

"Yes, Chadwick. Yes, you are right my love. I will see you tomorrow. I need to spend some time with Cindy Clawford anyway and help her to feel at home," Elizabeth says.

(Chadwick leaves and makes his way home. Elizabeth has a glass of wine and takes care of Cindy Clawford and the two end up cuddling on the couch while watching an old movie.)

(As soon as Chadwick opens the door, he yells out…..)

"JIMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Master? Home so early?" Jimmigor says.

"Why in Hades are you delivering pizza's to Elizabeth!? You should not be going anywhere near her, as per my commands!" Chadwick declares.

"Uhhhhhhhhh, that wasn't me. That was Carlos, heh-heh. Carlos likes to visit Elizabeth because she is nice to him. Carlos brings Elizabeth large sausage pizza! Elizabeth said she was not getting any sausage delivered anywhere else!" Jimmigor says with an ornery smirk.

"Jimmigor, Jimmigor, Jimmigor. Poor, poor Jimmigor." Chadwick says.

"What? Why you say that?" Jimmigor questions.

"BECAUSE! You are about to get shot with a tranquilizer gun! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know I'm not perfect Jimmigor, but, you MUST say, I've ALWAYS been a straight shooter! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chadwick says crazily.

(Chadwick then shoots Jimmigor with the tranquilizer gun, which actually had been prepared for the creature in case he ever found it. He then drags Jimmigor down the stairs and throws him into the cell that formerly held the creature.)

"Nighty night Jimmigor. Nighty night"

(The next day, Chadwick does indeed take Elizabeth to The Oyster Bar restaurant. They enjoy a splendid evening of the finest of steak and seafood and wine. They then stop at the local club for more drinks and dancing. Chadwick even dips into his own bank account to pay for the evening. Chadwick brings Elizabeth home and he walks her to the door.)

"Tonight sure was perfect Chaddy. You sure know how to make a girl feel special. Come kiss me genius! mmmmmmmmmmmm. Do you wanna come inside for a while? I reeeeeeeeallly want you Chaddy-poo." Elizabeth says while kissing Chadwick.

(Chadwick begins thinking in his mind)

_What should I do? What should I do? Being a pure and utter genius does not prepare one for moments like this! On one hand, I desire Elizabeth almost as much as I desire worldwide recognition and acclaim! On the other hand, I made a vow to wait until our wedding night and I, Chadwick Von Frankenstein am a man of my word! Oh my! She is doing that thing with her tongue again! The decision is indeed getting more difficult! I fear that if I do not give Elizabeth what she wants, I may risk losing her forever!)_

"Yes, Elizabeth! Yes, I will indeed come inside! Open the door with great haste!" Chadwick declares.

"Really, Chaddy? Baby are you sure!?" Elizabeth says while unlocking and opening the door.

"Yes, tonight is the night, the night when I, Chadwick Von Frankenstein will finally…."

(Chadwick is interrupted by…)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Elizabeth screams the loudest and most horrible scream that Chadwick has ever heard….and he has heard many horrible screams! He looks and sees the source of her terror!)

"Ci-Ci-Cindy Clawford. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Who would do this!?" Elizabeth says with tears spilling from her eyes.

(The cat, Cindy Clawford is indeed dead. Its body is on the floor and it is beheaded. There is blood everywhere.)

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" Elizabeth says while looking straight up and spinning around for some strange reason.

(There is a note near the body also written in blood. The note says…..)

_First, the pizza man, and then the cat. Whose blood will be on your hands next….Frankenstein? _

_-The Creature_

To be continued….


End file.
